User talk:D.Kaiser
Color How about Blood Onyx? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ritual Spell I'll get it done soon, probably by the end of the day. Thanks for the reminder. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Done! Haha my second card... so proud... (jk) --Bluedog (Talk) 21:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ** Neither of those sound as good... we'll have to think of another word later. How's "Ruby" sound? --Bluedog (Talk) 01:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *** Well when you put it that way, Scarlet would fit the whole "demon/fiend" theme of the card. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **** Well yeah, but now that you mention it, the Crimson part might be annoying. But since Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the cards used to summon it, and RDA is a "soldier" of the Crimson Dragon (in a sense) the Crimson bit might still make sense. I dunno, that's just my way of thinking lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ***** Yeah, that would be a good idea. Reminds me of Ritual of Salvation. So an effect like... "You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play and select one Ritual monster you control. As long as that monster remains on the field, once per turn, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK. The selected Ritual monster cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this effect." How's that? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ****** Those are all really good ideas. Too bad it has to be narrowed down... hmm... The effect of removing BSD and RDA from play for extra effects that you mentioned sounds really good. How would that be worded though (in TCG-speak)? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ******* Ah, right, but how do I make those on the card maker? Should I just type "*"'s? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * I'll give it a try. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Hey I came up with the bits to be added to the Ritual spell's lore and I figured I'd run it by you first. Anyway, here it is: "This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crimson Dragon Archfiend". You must also Tribute 1 "B. Skull Dragon" and 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from the field. While this card exists in your Graveyard, you can select one Ritual Monster on your side of the field and remove one or both of the following monsters in your Graveyard from play in order to have the selected monster gain the appropriate effect(s) (if neither of the following Monsters exists in your Graveyard, destroy the selected Ritual Monster during the End Phase): ● Red Dragon Archfiend: Increase the ATK of the selected monster by an amount equal to the ATK of the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the highest ATK. ● B. Skull Dragon: The selected monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly until the end of the turn that this effect is activated. Any battle damage inflicted by this monster to your opponent's Life Points if halved." (I got the ideas for the effects from Savior Demon Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast respectively.) --Bluedog (Talk) 02:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ** Alright, I finished it (finally). The dots may look... well, bad but it was the best that I could do. --Bluedog (Talk) 17:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) *** Well if you want to remake it, go ahead I don't mind. And yeah I kinda did it on purpose lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) **** lmao yeah I saw the card's name so I started thinking about what that would look like and then one thing lead to another and boom. Card created. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 04:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ***** Is that a good thing? o_o --Bluedog (Talk) 04:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ****** Thanks. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe instead of the "When this card declares an attack, destroy all monsters on the field besides this card." bit, it could be something more along the lines of "During the End Phase of a turn in which this card declared an attack, destroy all monsters on the field besides this card." Could that work? (also gotta fix the Magic Cylinder problem later) --Bluedog (Talk) 19:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ******** Yeah, that works. I'll change it in a sec. PS Is it just me or did this site change colors? --Bluedog (Talk) 04:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) * Yep it looks pretty cool. And I'm already there. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** I think I found two somewhat decent pics you could use for that card you mentioned. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *** Ah, sorry, I misunderstood you the first time (thought you were looking for pictures). --Bluedog (Talk) 17:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **** It looks good. Ehh.. congrats. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 04:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ***** You're complaining about porn?! Who are you?! (joking) But yeah, same old winged dragon looking rather depressed everywhere, I swear. It's shocking that with all the people out there that like dragons (thousands?) not ONE would make a decent picture of a metal Chinese dragon. Wtf. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Camping I am going to be gone this weekend. Could you attempt to help people who leave messages on my talk page? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, i had fun, except i had to share a bed with a cousin, who rolled often during the nite. yeah... Anyway, back while ago, dont remember when, you said you were creating a beginning user guide for this wiki? Curious. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) **hmm, the Sitenotice is really becoming a nuisance. When this wiki gets back in to order, one of the things to be created is a page somewhere containing all the Sitenotices. Ya know? Also, it gets annoying having to take a break from editing articles to do this for you. May I please make you an admin? Your a big part of this overhaul, and I think it would work well if you became a admin. So, what do you say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ***October... ok. Hey, think you can join the IRC. ITs a lot easier to talk back and forth there. ok? ****O ok. Doing Fine Doing fine ^^, thanks for asking. As far as this wiki is going, I'm trying to link up all the internal links and categories on my cards (which is taking some time)Chaos josh - Talk 16:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *I left you some ideas on the talk page. As for my avatar, #1 is true, and I did think of #2, although that wasn't the reason I got it =P. Chaos josh - Talk 19:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'll make it if I can I'll probably not be able to make it the the IRC chat at that time, but when I'm able I'll get on. Chaos josh - Talk 17:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry i couldtn maek it. Apparently ive been using the internet to much. lol. that or i was downloading something o big. well, ttyl. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) New Chain xD Well searching for wyrms might make the whole thing easier anyway. Oh and I took a look at the page you made, it looks good so far. Just have to figure out exactly which ideas to keep and which ones to scrap, unless we go with all of them. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * I don't really mind. I'll take whichever one. --Bluedog (Talk) 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :* Arms could specialize in defense, Legs in attack, and Head could be balanced. I dunno, that's just an idea. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::* That works, too. But who would negate what? --Bluedog (Talk) 22:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::* Oh okay. How about the arms have some sort of effect that lock attacks? (similar to Marauding Captain) --Bluedog (Talk) 22:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Alright, that'll do. --Bluedog (Talk) 22:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Kaiser - SSJJ I shall answer that. Kaiser Sea Horse is a Water attribute i'm correct so it'll be clear why it'll summon a water time. Do you understand nowStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 05:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Kaiser The effect is correctly. Shougo Aoyama *It's on Wetpaint now. Danny Lilithborne 20:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Disciples of the Forbidden One I've thought about it for a while now, and I think I'll help, if I still can, okay? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed I was thinking of that when I wrote it, but it's also true. I'm probably the one who has deleted/edited the most pages... As for wikipe-tan (I had to look up the name too, don't worry), I much prefer my avatar how it is. Arima Senne FTW. If you want to know the true power of my perverted self, I'd show you an article on her I wrote. Chaos josh - Talk 17:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *Arima Senne is an Original Character that I like (not original by me), and is in a few of the cards I make (such as the two I showed you). She's my favorite character. And what about Joyful Maid? It's not because of that card that I'm so perverted... --Chaos josh - Talk 19:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 3-11pm Time Umm. that would help if i knew what timezone that is going by. You go by Eastern, bluedog goes by Pacific, I go by central. Who's timezone...? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unable to connect I'm having problems logging into the IRC. Is it the channel, or just me? Chaos josh - Talk 22:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *OK, it's working. But now I'm assuming that you're not on... Chaos josh - Talk 23:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) **I'm on the #wikia-ycm channel. And yeah, I was assuming because of the edit on the disciple page. Chaos josh - Talk 23:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *** I don't think so. I had to leave soon after he got on. Chaos josh - Talk 18:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) **** I posted it...it's here. Although it's under the card ideas though...Chaos josh - Talk 18:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RE:College Regardless of your decision, I thank you very greatly. I hope to hear from you soon. Have fun at college. Don't forget to go to a frat party or two. XD. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well Wikia's not gonna be as interesting without ya, but good luck with your studies and all. And I've been alright for the most part, how 'bout you? --Bluedog (Talk) 03:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * See ya. --Bluedog (Talk) 03:17, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Ancient Monsters I need some advice. There is a user wanting to create a type called Ancient. I don't really want to approve of it. I would think it would be better off as an Archetype. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) P.S. Today's my birthday! Haha. How ya doin at college? Darkness/Light *In the boundaries of the story, Toragami was the one who characterized Darkness as death, and there's reason to doubt her interpretation. In any case, Kiyotaki is talking about the "gentle darkness" that the Neo-Spacians went on about in Seasons 2 and 3. Danny Lilithborne 20:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) **That, um... that's an error. x_x Fixing... Danny Lilithborne 21:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *While REDMD does something completely different in anime continuity, I think I can get around that. Danny Lilithborne 08:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Destiny Fusion Before you changed my Destiny Fusion card's lore why did you do that?SSJJ TSSJJ 22:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll make this sweet and understandable. Destiny Fusion is a fusing card. It does not treat any monsters as a Destiny Hero.SSJJ TSSJJ 02:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Template Permission Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to this community (meaning that I've been here plenty of times before, but some of the community's rules/criteria may be completely new to me). And I kind of wanted to ask you something: In addition to an account on this very particular Wikia, I also have a [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia], a [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and a [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia]. And on my Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia, one of the stories I plan on posting on there is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is a crossover fic between Total Drama Island and . Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak; and hopefully, it will be out soon. =) But in addition to posting my remake on [http://www.fanfiction.net FanFiction.Net], like I always do when I post any story I write, I also plan on posting it on the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia (though I'm aware that I can post it here, instead =P). And when I do, I also plan on making pages about the characters of my story, and most of them will include a list of the deck they use. And I want to ask you: is it okay if I upload the template entitled "Decklist", just so I can include the kind of decks my characters use? However, I already asked one of the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia's admins if I could do this, and figured that I should ask an admin like you, too. ;) Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID, you'll ever hope to meet!' 21:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) My Demon Lord Zyklon Hello D.Kaiser, :First off, let me just say that I appreciate you monitoring other people's cards. And while I am about to be contrary to what I am saying now, Keep doing what you do. :Now then, I understand that you changed the Title of my Zyklon card from Demon to Archfiend, but is that really necessary? I would figure you would know that my intentions weren't to make them Archfiend Archetype cards, otherwise I would have made them like that in the first place. This card, along with the other Demon Lord cards and Demon Kaiser, are meant to be like the Egyptian god cards (which you must have realized). I have removed the description on the card(s) itself from the side description because being on the card should be sufficient enough. I don't know for what reason you would change one of my cards and leave the rest be. :If you want me to change them all, simply give me the permission to make the necessary changes and I will gladly do it myself, for the page and card as well. If not, then would you please simply change the title back to what it originally was. :Thank you for taking the time to hear my complaint. If you actually read this far and allow one of the changes to take place, then you have earned my respect. But if not, I will simply just delete the Zyklon page and remake it. :Thank you Goldgandi 04:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Goldgandi P.S. Please reply back as soon as possible Story and stuff I don't remember if I responded to this before, but anyway, here I go. At school, I'm only having a few troubles with one subject (Is it said in that way?), all the others are ok now, just with too much homework! Teachers think we have nothing else to do than making their homeworks. About the other things, with Ace, I'm planning to make him being taken by the main villain, that way we'll have to go to rescue him to know why he created that machine or for you to defeat him personally. I don't like playing at Advanced format, since there are no the cool Chaos Cards and all of that, but maybe every player could choose a Forbidden card at the start of every Duel and only using that one. I'll tell you more later, I have to go to school now. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * If you want to do that, it would be okay, I would like to see what you got in mind for this story, and as you said, I'm rarely around now. After watching it I can come with new ideas and finally post it here. About the duel, I would really like to do that, just put the hour (Wikia Time). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 06:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ** I here but where do we duel? --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 07:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *** I've entered the IRC section for Duels. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 07:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) **** I've been testing my dragon deck ad I've took the cards I use the most or the ones that represent me the most. I just made it with the cards I like the most, so take for sure its not the best deck in the world. Many of them are included because they are useful for some created cards I'm planning to post here. The deck can be seen here. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 06:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * Umm... When I used to play there was no limit to Decks, that's why I never limit on that way. Its been long since I was an active gamer, I don't think I could built a great deck right now, but let me re-create it with cards I currently own and lets see if it works. About the profile, I can build it too, I can start with the description of my usual look: Sun glasses, a skin jacket, a black shirt, fingerless gloves and jeans. My personality: Well, I know that I'm not even close of being the best duelist in the world, not even in the street (Haha), but I have my pride as a duelist, I respect others' skills, but I can't accept they are stronger than me. I'm usually careless about important things and constantly overconfident about my skills, but I really care about my friends and I'm willing to do anything in order to help them. I often act without thinking when I'm angry, which usually leads me to troubles. More or less that can work for my profile. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 07:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ** What do you think now? --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 08:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *** A few changes to it, please check it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) **** I like your version, thought I would still like to see Darkblaze in, you know, to make it more based around the Dragon Lords. Also, I was thinking about Victory Dragon, he could be an important part in the story, so he could be included in the deck. However, you knew how to leave the "heart" of my deck inside (All the high level monsters are my signature cards) and I like that. Just a question, are you planning to include created cards in the story? --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) **** Ok man, I just want 4 or 5 created cards inside and most of them are fusions, so they do't change too much the content of the deck, throught I may need some cards that aren't included in the deck for them, so I'm planning to create a Side Deck also. By the way, happy new year! --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) NegZero and Mausoleum of the Emperor *I used the anime effect. Danny Lilithborne 02:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare Dreams Ah, well, if you do get in touch with them, please let me know. Lots of people wanted to meet them. KiTA 03:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Blog I made a blog, to which an administrator like you should probably read. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Dark Fusion Hey i went back to my TSSJ and remembered that you've now taken the new types and attributes, and I was wondering if i could have permission to start a new fusion called Dark Fusion, reason are so Dark Synchro can have a fusion counterpart like Synchro is the counterpart of Fusion.--SSJJ TSSJJ 01:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Synchro I was told to come to you with this stuff, I had this great idea in my head ever since Synchro and Dark Synchro was added. Can I make a Chaos Synchro, the tuned form of a Dark Tuner and regular Tuner? I'll do my best to describe the levels, materials, summonings everything. I just need your say.-- 02:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best to explain it. You know how there is two Synchro-types. Regular and Dark. Well the Regular is kind of like Light Synchro. So if you tune a Light Tuner and Dark Tuner you could get Chaos Synchro. Giving them stronger attack, defence and abilities then its separate components, since you subtract with Dark and add with Light, Chaos Synchro shouldn't have a level. Red should be a suitable border colour. An example of Chaos Synchro Summoning: (MOnster Name) (Attribute) (Monster-type) (Attack) (Defence) (Lore: 1 Tuner Monster and 1 Dark Tuner), note that i didn't put plus or minus. And i said one tuner and one Dark Tuner so only One Tuner and one Dark Tuner. They don't have to be an exact monster just to have those two categories. Non-tuners and/or non-dark-tuners are not availd components unless you think i'm going overboard there. It doesn't have to be with the same level though. Two separate a Chaos Synchro they must use Chaos Out, the Chaos Synchro Monster Returns to the extra deck and the monster to field in attack or defence position. And Spells and traps that target the Chaos Synchro monster throught its level are negated. I hope that's a good enough explanation, if you more i can give you more.-- 03:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So if I Non-tuner is added it would balance it out. My idea of Chaos Synchro came from this wikis success of Hybrid Monsters-- 05:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So it's yes then, and I have to watch make crazy effects, which will not happen. Every card should always have limits to effects. On another note UDK made the hybrid cards maybe I can get him to help with the border.-- 22:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.-- 02:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Be equal to the non-Tuner, just before I can complete the article. Sorry for the slowness, because that's what i am, I'm afraid. Did you mean level or something else.-- 03:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I did my best yesterday to meet the standards you wanted for it when i made the article Chaos Synchro Monsters. And if they meet half the standards maybe you could fill in the blanks also I used Dark Magician Queen that i created earlier as an example card. Hope its all what you meant-- 02:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hi again sorry, was on the wrong wikia. same question, where do the artworks for the cards we make come from? Flamemonkey7 22:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) * i see, i thought people actually drew them cause some cards had incredible artwork like the archfiend kaiser cards for example. umm, heres a question: i made this account a while ago and decided on this username but can i change it? if not, is there a way to delete this account? Flamemonkey7 06:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Set and Archetype Categories Is it okay to make categories for individual Sets and Archetypes? Personally, I think it makes finding other cards in the Set/Archetype easier, but I've been told by User:Comet Knight that's it's a bad thing. Again, I find it's easier to just type in the one or two words that represent an archetype than having to manually go in and add in every new member, but if the own personal category thing is not okay, I'll go to the table thing. I just want an Admin's take on the matter. (that, and I think it helps the "Read More" section be somewhat more relevant, but again, that's my personal opinion on the matter, and if the community wants something different, I'll go with that) Karkashan 08:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much. Bleeding Heart Fairy 22:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Will the card templates be set-up and work on other wikia sites? Can you e-mail me the answer at sand_man29331@hotmail.com I'm Back with a new extra deck monsters idea I was wondering if you could help me establish a new to a monster that comes out of the extra deck, the revolves in using special traps and spells that i'd also like to create called: Transference Spell/Trap Cards. This new extra deck concept I want to call is: Dynamo Monsters. Dynamism is a Synonym for power. The border frame on this monster being Crimson Red. A short explanation is that Dynamo Monster gain the effects of the Transference Spell/Trap Cards and act as a continuous version. They are like Synchro Monster, several difference is that the cards goes to the banish pile instead of the graveyard. As for Transference Spell/Trap Cards. They are also treated as another type of spell/trap. Like an Equip Spell Card, Continuous Trap Card or Continuous Spell Card. A symbol for the transference cards can be an upside down version of the lightning symbol found on Quick-Plays. Please let me know what you think and share some ideas if you approve.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 01:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) If changed my mind for the cards. Transference Spell/Trap Cards are they own card where they can only be activated during the player's and must attached a Conductor Monster which is then banished with an additional going to the graveyard--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 21:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC)